


Legacies (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: 这是我关于3x23之后，“如果……？”的版本。绝对是Rinch，但不确定有几章，请耐心等待！





	Legacies (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Legacies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695266) by [Markath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markath/pseuds/Markath). 



  

**日日思君终得见** **心悦君兮两相安**

 

 

Title: Legacies

Author: Markath（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/Markath/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: R

 

**Summary** **：**

This is my take on the question "What if...?" after S03E23. Definitely Rinch in further chapters, but not sure how many chapters...be patient with me!

 

**A/N:**

This is dedicated to

\- _scully1138_ **(without her help and encouragement and kindness this story would have not be written)**

\- _Blue-Finch/TimelessDreamer2/Severemus/shibarifan01_ **(whose “Rinch” admiration is highly contagious)**

\- _Mamahub/Blacktop_ and all **the Girls on the POI Discussionforum who were kind enough to let me in their world!**

\- _mithrel_ and _Wuchel_ and _Lucky7_

for inspiring me to give up on commenting and starting to write!

 

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own or make any money from Person of Interest.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1695266>

 

授权：

Of course you may translate my story into Chinese - I truly feel honored that you do.

 

 

**摘要：**

这是我关于3x23之后，“如果……？”的版本。绝对是Rinch，但不确定有几章，请耐心等待！

 

**A/N** **：**

感谢小伙伴们

 

**弃权：**

我既不拥有POI也不会用POI赚钱。

 

 

**某鱼注：（请一定要看）**

 

没有警告，就是最普通的H/C文。

时间设定在323大家四散分离之后，Summary有点太~概括了。基本就是讲述Finch和Reese怎样在经过了长达半年的分别之后重逢的故事。

 

这篇文是在SDCC 2014放出S4片段之前写的，所以并不是剧集里的六周，而是六个月。

 

作者不是英语母语，因此行文方面或许和英语母语的作者有差别。为了尊重原作，基本没有做出什么调整，包括语序、标点。

 

如果看到某处想到了什么，那么请相信，某鱼也想到了。

 

标题翻译是总结全文得出的，请原谅某鱼的恶趣味。

 

**R** **的部分是工口，因为没有插，所以就写成Rinch** **，不喜误入，谢谢。**

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Legacies** **日日思君终得见** **心悦君兮两相安 =========**

 

 

**Chapter 1  John**

 

 

**John**

 

 

他半夜里惊然醒来，再次浑身乏力，犹如无休止的轮回一般。他不知道究竟哪个伤自己伤得最深：他的心因为形单影只而疼痛，他的身体因为持续失眠而疲惫，亦或是他思绪纠缠无法得到片刻安宁。

 

叹了口气，他从超大号的床上爬起来——那是在这儿他唯一允许自己保留的一点点奢侈——走到厨房喝水。他依旧不太习惯这间位于布鲁克林老旧公寓里的两居室，尽管此处才更谨慎，也更符合他的一贯要求，没来由地，他有点想念自己从前的阁楼，还有那视野开阔的空间。

 

阁楼是Harold送给他的礼物。于是又来了—— _剧痛。无助。_

 

有那么一小会儿，John靠在水池上，闭了闭眼，回忆起最后的时刻，最后一次机会他能看到Harold和Bear，心痛到无以复加，却只能眼睁睁瞧着他们从他生命中消失，完全 _无能为力_ 。

 

他多么想念他俩，而唯一能让他从这灭顶的思念中继续活下来的办法就是……跑步，不停地跑，直到他没了力气，直到他走回工作的地方，双手不再抖如筛糠。他心里明白这是唯一的途径，能缓解他极度渴望再次见到Harold的情绪——尽管对于前景的不确定令他心里更痛——John还是把跑步列入了日常行程之中。

 

长跑让他比最开始逃避Samaritan的时候体型好了不少，同时也让他在穿着T恤和旧牛仔，围着黑围裙，作为咖啡师在街角的咖啡馆甫一出现，就赢得了众多倾慕的眼神。当然他把这些完全屏蔽了。

 

这间咖啡馆在布鲁克林颇有历史，口碑甚佳。清早顾客盈门，主动上头班的John忙得团团转，完全没有时间考虑自己如今的日子——这让他的经理相当惊讶。

 

咖啡馆老板是个上了年纪的女人，Tilda，就在这里长大，甚至能叫得出老客的名字——她也在前面帮忙。不在柜台里的时候，她就会在店里溜达，和客人闲聊。要是没有她，恐怕也就没有这间店了。

 

尽管John非常善于扮演不同的角色，可他觉得想要真的融入这里并非易事。用那台古旧的意大利进口咖啡机煮咖啡是个简单活计，他更愿意站在柜台后面，和络绎不绝的人群隔绝开来。这也是John与年轻同事们截然不同的地方，他的同事都非常喜欢和客人接触。

 

不过他的优点在于，他习惯于长时间站立，从不厌烦揽下所有工作——包括打扫卫生，或者任何别人要他做的——只要能免于当班去点餐招待。自然，鉴于他的努力勤恳，这点小小的要求得到了完全的尊重和满足。

 

他逐渐适应着自己的新生活——早上起来先跑步，工作之前喝一杯新鲜咖啡，然后忙忙碌碌马不停蹄，让胡思乱想的精力被榨干。他清晨上班，下午休息，有时间就去旁边的植物园。

 

John意识到Tilda开始越来越频繁地对自己投来疑问的目光。他已经为这女人工作了半年多，每天任劳任怨，淡泊无求，没什么能让他有任何情绪波动——甚至年轻大学生故意和别的客人挑衅——所以她对John很满意。不过女人似乎察觉出在他平静的面孔和沉默的举止之下，必定掩藏着更多的东西，可就算她生活经历再丰富，John自己从来不言不语，她也就按下不提。

 

John对此无比感激。他永远谦逊有礼，唇角挂着浅浅的笑弧（Tilda远比店里的女客人重要得多！）。他永远有所保留，从不越界，如同暴风雨之前的平静。

 

但暴风雨终究还是以一条狗的姿态迎面而来。

 

 

 

**Chapter 2   Harold**

 

 

A/N：

这章献给 _cheyennesunrise_ （你懂的，“Finch中心”）

 

 

**Harold**

 

 

他半夜里惊然醒来，再次浑身乏力，犹如无休止的轮回一般。他不知道究竟哪个伤自己伤得最深：他的心因为形单影只而疼痛，他的身体因为持续失眠而疲惫，亦或是他思绪纠缠无法得到片刻安宁。

 

Bear总是在发觉Harold醒了的时候来舔舔他的手。最开始的几周，他觉得 _孤独_ 啃啮，在心里噬出的空洞大得漫无边际，所以允许了狗狗睡在床脚，从那时开始Bear就每晚把窝搭在了这里。Harold想起最后一次和John目光交汇，他无法抗拒，一遍又一遍在脑海中回放。他明白经过了那几年，重新孤身一人会相当 _艰难_ ，可他从没料到 _寂寞_ 居然会是这般狰狞灭顶的痛苦。

 

Harold静静躺了几分钟，等着疼痛褪去，试着重新睡着。自分离以来，他很快就适应了新的身份，一届普通人，作为资深营业员，在Staten岛一家很小的艺术画廊供职已经六个月了。各类艺术品对于Harold来讲就是他的软肋，他和老板Catherine的交情也相当不错。那是个上了些年纪的女人，有丈夫的殷实资产做后盾，这个店面则完全是为了个人兴趣。Tom，老板的丈夫，每天晚上下班时都会来接妻子，当他意识到Harold对Catherine完全没有那种想法之后，也对他表达出了亲切的友谊。时不时在工作结束之后去餐厅或者酒吧和他们闲聊感觉相当好，尽管Harold很小心不去泄露太多的个人信息。另外，老板夫妇当真对Bear疼爱有加——Harold每天都带着马里诺犬上班——因为他是那样一条听话乖巧的狗狗。Tom甚至相信，Bear在的时候能保证店铺的安全。

 

每天带着Bear步行上班，接待客人迎来送往，着实帮了Harold大忙。他不能再穿高级的手工定制三件套了，于是改成规矩的长裤和马甲，眼镜也换了一副更小的无边框镜片。他永远彬彬有礼，对顾客热情而不过分聒噪，完全是个称职的艺术品顾问模样，这也让Catherine对他赞不绝口。不过除去这些，他同样永远沉默寡言，有所保留，于是其他人也明白了，这个小个子男人想要的只是一份不被打扰的清静，所以也没有人会向他打听任何私人情况。（不过把话题转到Bear身上永远都是聪明的选择！）

 

但Catherine把他的孤独和悲伤一样不落地看在眼里。女子试图每周给他放半天假，不过Harold婉拒了。然后老板换了一种策略，用Bear做理由，问他是不是希望有人能帮忙遛狗，这样他自己也可以稍微放松一些。这位上了年纪的夫人不可能知道对于Harold来讲，这份工作是不可或缺的，因为他需要用体力劳动来转移注意力，让自己不再沉溺于最近Samaritan引起的灾难，特别是对于Grace的伤害。甚至在人潮涌动的街上和Bear一起走回他简陋的暂住地也是一种解脱。不过他明白Bear特别想在大公园里与其他狗狗尽情玩耍，因此在犹豫了一个月之后，他终于答应Catherine，接受了老板的推荐，同意请一位专人负责遛狗。Henry，年轻又干劲十足的大学生，特别愿意带着Bear和其他雇主的另外三条贵宾犬以及两条吉娃娃一起玩，他兴高采烈地和Harold讲能跟Bear一起在公园里跑有多么开心。这个孩子赢得了Harold鲜少示人的微笑，Catherine也乐得见到自己的提议获得了完美成功。她意识到Bear对主人有相当重大的意义，尽管她猜想狗狗并不是一开始就属于自己的雇员。

 

白驹过隙，Harold慢慢喜欢上了现在的日子，也慢慢安下心来。他的偏执症依旧存在，不过这次他试着接受现实，接受这是一段休养生息的时期，是他饱受病痛的身体和疲惫不堪的灵魂都极度需要的喘息机会——他只是没法习惯犹如巨兽般的孤独。所有工作上的人际交往都比不上曾经哪怕和John简简单单待在一起，一个眼神一个表情便了然于心的陪伴。他失去了一位极富奉献精神极度忠诚的朋友，他从来没想到会是这样。他深深想念大个子员工，有时候甚至觉得自己的心会不会因为这种痛彻骨髓的思念而停止跳动。另外Bear也是个持续不断的提醒，让他记得自己真正失去了什么——永远没机会向John表白。对于John的渴望一点一点蚕食他的精神，直到他再也无法控制，就好像山雨欲来风满楼。

 

那是一场以Bear为导火索的滔天风暴。

 

 

  

**Chapter 3   The beginning of the storm...**

 

 

A/N：

这章献给 _crypticnotions_ _，这位朋友想要看到更多……_

 

 

**John**

 

 

John这周五过得和以前所有的周五没两样：早上起来跑步直到耗尽力气，回去冲个战斗澡，将近六点的时候出发去咖啡馆。有点儿累，他很高兴手里攥着一杯刚刚煮好的新鲜咖啡。有那么一会儿，他允许自己幻想Harold可能会走进店里来，朝自己微笑。若是能知道那男人和Bear一切安好，他都不知道心里会有多么欢喜。但这根本不可能——在TM和Miss Groves想出办法之前不可能。他不知道这需要多少时间，他还要用这个新身份生活多久。不过和 _他们_ 分开，有时候对他来讲简直是不能承受之痛。

 

他发现自己正抬手，轻轻抚摸那架意大利进口咖啡机闪着金属光泽的表面，心里暗暗希望这是Harold——想起上次他帮自己的朋友处理右肩上的枪伤，那肌肤的触感有多么令人流连。John猛地醒过神，被心里突如其来的对于碰触的渴望击得有点发慌，然后才意识到Tilda正微笑着站在自己身边。

 

“你要把她宠坏了！要是你再这样，估计她就不会再做咖啡了，至少在你拍她哄她之前肯定不会。”

 

“是啊。”John摇摇头，弯了弯唇角，尽量掩藏起自己的思绪。

 

“今天是这个月第一个周五。”女子沉吟片刻，继续道。“我们——店里的大家，还有我——每个月第一个周五晚上八点会在SOHO的Rocket酒吧聚餐。你愿意参加么？我之前一直想问你，不过你看上去好像对社交不太感兴趣，所以我就没提。我保证要是你也来，他们都会特别高兴的。拜托请一定考虑一下。”

 

女子说完便离开了，忙着去拿鲜花装饰桌台。

 

John长久地看着Tilda的背影，想着应该怎样做，心下有了答案，或许他真的应该开始建立自己的社交生活。另外如果他对自己够诚实的话，可能回到曼哈顿说不定能有那么些微的机会看到Harold？目前为止他都拒绝离开布鲁克林，一方面是不给自己的新身份增加风险，更重要的是不去威胁到Harold，Shaw还有Root，甚至Lionel也在事件的波及范围内。

 

下午六点关门之后，John回家，为自己新身份的第一次社交聚会做准备。趁这难得的机会，他穿了一件领尖带扣子的白色衬衣（button-down shirt），配上最普通的牛仔裤。最后因为换乘地铁而迟到了十分钟。

 

甫一进入Rocket酒吧，奇怪的感觉迎面而来。以前他曾经花了多少时间窝在酒吧里监视别人，盯着他们的号码？可现在呢？

 

Tilda首先看到了John，女子举起手招呼他去他们的桌子，前特工正好以此为由掐断了胡思乱想。

 

店里的同事都在这里：Tilda，Tim还有Kate，负责绝大部分的送餐工作，Brian和Jenny以及Linda，三个人轮班点单送餐，最后但是绝对不可或缺的Gina，几乎每天都来做清洁。他们高谈阔论，彼此之间都是至少认识两年甚至更久的熟人，起初John觉得自己就像被隔绝在外似的，不过一杯啤酒下肚，他已经准备好参与进去了，而身边的大家则让他觉得自己颇受欢迎。

 

尽管如此，坐在酒吧里，和一群普通人聊天在他看来依旧是不太寻常的事情，所有交往都是简简单单，没有背景调查资料收集，没有被害人和加害者要他区分。不过他的感官依旧保持高度警惕，进门的时候就已经看清了所有可能的出口，检查了去往洗手间的通道，也仔细数明了服务员和顾客的人数。这种经年累月养成的习惯已经成为本能，一辈子都甩不掉。

 

他慢慢放松自己，因为啤酒和同事们的陪伴而觉得舒服了些，满意地看着身边这圈叽叽喳喳聊天说笑的朋友。这感觉就像“真实生活”，可他怎么还是会想起自己和Harold以及TM共度的第一年呢，那些活着只为了号码，还有彼此一点一点相互了解的日子。

 

Tilda正在说着的什么把John从回忆中拽了出来。

 

“……你知道么，那条狗直到我关了店还在那儿。是啊，他就那么坐在门口，不停地小声叫唤，旁边的年轻人怎么拉都拉不走。好像他在这儿等着什么人似的。后来那小伙子又花了五分钟左哄右哄，好言相劝，那条狗才跟他离开。小可怜。”

 

“那条狗什么样？”

 

John出乎意料的问题成功得到了所有人的注意。

 

Tilda按下话头，奇怪地看着John。

 

“你想知道那条狗的事？

 

“就是好奇。”

 

看着大家不明所以的表情，John意识到自己实在反应过度了，不过他不在乎。他的心告诉他，这只可能是Bear。但那个年轻人是谁？

 

一股混合着兴奋，疑惑还有嫉妒的情绪席卷而来，让他几乎无力招架。

 

“马上回来。”他对Tilda嘟囔一句，从沙发里跳起来直冲洗手间。以前钢铁般的自控究竟去哪儿了？

 

都不到三十秒，Brain就跟了过来，显然相当不安。

 

“你还好么？”

 

他从镜子里看着John，大个子正靠着洗手盆，满脸是水。

 

“Tilda让我跟着你。我们都很担心。”

 

John努力扯出个微笑，也从镜子里看着他。

 

“我知道。永远都像老母鸡似的，对不？”

 

Brian点头，总算露出点笑意。

 

“两年前我父亲离开了。你真应该看看那会儿的她对我是什么样。”

 

小伙子沉默片刻，加了一句，“慢慢来，不过拜托一定回去再坐坐，好么？”

 

接着他便离开了。

 

John叹气。他明白自己应该觉得荣幸，毕竟现在这个新身份周围的人似乎很关心他。

 

如果那是Bear，是不是就说明，有很小的机会，他能再次见到Harold？Bear一定是察觉到他在这儿，他相当确定。不过狗狗什么时候才会再经过咖啡馆？

 

 

疲惫不堪的感觉重新席卷而来，辗转难眠的夜晚也比之前更甚——咖啡已经起不到什么作用了。某天清晨，他再也抵抗不了地浑身发抖，只能比平日早半小时来到咖啡馆门口，希望能喘一口气。过去几周里，咖啡馆几乎已经成了他的第二个家，不过他发颤的双手这回却几乎连钥匙也插不进去。为什么偏偏是此时此刻他的身体背叛了他？现在他需要的只不过是一杯咖啡，能帮他熬过这一整天。

 

真不幸Tilda也在，并且立刻察觉了Reese的状况。

 

“坐下。”女子尖锐地命令。“不许说不。”

 

John脱力般瘫在小桌边，一个字也说不出来。无助和绝望犹如灭顶的海啸，随着每一天空等，见不到Bear，也就意味着能够再次见到Harold的机会越来越渺茫。

 

“你到底怎么了？”Tilda站在他面前问。

 

“没什么。” John不愿多谈。

 

女子凑近一些盯着他，表情逐渐从愠怒变为悲伤。

 

John的第一本能是马上跳起来离开咖啡馆——这对他来讲算是最容易的一件事了。不过下一秒他决定留下来。他不知道为什么，但心里明白自己在这种情绪不稳的状态下最好还是待在这里，出了咖啡馆，自己根本什么都干不了。

 

Tilda拿着两个酒杯，还有一大瓶颇有年头的爱尔兰威士忌走回来。

 

和我想的不太一样，John暗自忖度，有些焦躁不安。

 

一边倒酒，Tilda一边开门见山，“自从听到那条狗的事情，你就表现得很奇怪。愿意解释一下么？”

 

John别过视线，“不愿意。”

 

“就知道是这样，”女子举杯示意，浅浅抿了一口酒，干巴巴回答。

 

“也罢。”又看了John一眼，Tilda柔声道，“你想要守口如瓶，这没关系。不过既然你给我干活，我就希望你能集中注意力在工作上，没别的了。可以么？”

 

John点点头。他还能说什么？他多么想摆脱现在的身份——想要回到以前——可谁也不能逆转时间。失去最亲近的人，自己却 _无能为力_ ，这种伤痛在他过去的经历中已经用最惨烈的代价体会了一次又一次。

 

Tilda抚上他的手，把他拉回现实。

 

“嘿，想知道我怎么看么？”她成功得到了John的注意。

 

“你失去了放在心尖上的某个人。我不知道这是不是你的错，或者是别人的错，或者是环境所逼，还是别的什么。但伤心和绝望都已经把你湮没了。你似乎没什么人能聊聊，更没人能好好照顾你。所以——要不然你就自己照顾自己，否则你就必须让我来——我们——让这个咖啡馆的大家来照顾你。

 

“如果那条狗再出现，我们会立刻告诉你。不过拜托，请别再拼命加班了。要是你一直这样，这么不爱惜自己，最后无论怎样也会是一场空。明白么？”

 

字字句句之下，关切之情溢于言表，终于让John微微弯了弯唇角。

 

他根本不觉得自己还值得拯救，但显然在Tilda眼里，他是值得的。

 

“Tilda，”他开口。

 

妇人正品尝着威士忌，不过大个子才是她关注的重点。

 

“谢谢。”John小声说，“可能你不这么觉得，但我还没有像你想象得那么失落。我经历过更多更坏的事情。”

 

他得到了Tilda另一个颇为长久的凝视。

 

“我猜你身上发生了很多事。这从你平日处事的冷静里就能看出来——我是说，没有涉及到那条狗的时候。不过你一直拒绝和我透露任何东西。你知道，敞开心胸不是那么危险的。”Tilda轻轻笑笑。

 

“现在该好好干活了。你肯定需要来杯咖啡，再吃点早餐，现在看你脸色简直糟透了。”

 

John因为空腹喝了威士忌而有点晕乎乎，所以只是点头同意，很感激Tilda的安慰。现在他的手已经不再发抖了，整个人也试着在稍稍放松。

 

随着时间接近早高峰，来来往往的客人让咖啡馆热闹起来，John和Tilda也忙得不可开交。不过在工作的间隙，他能看到妇人朝自己望过来，温和的眼神，友善的微笑，令他没法不报以同样的笑容，很高兴能有个无需多言就明白一切的朋友在身边。

 

 

 

**Chapter 4    The beginning of the storm...**

 

 

A/N:

这章献给目前为止所有给我留言的同好，谢谢！

 

 

**Harold**

 

 

Harold很期待周五晚上的放松，他甚至有点儿焦急地等着最后一位客人离开。他希望能好好吃一顿饭——回家的路上有间泰国餐厅能叫外卖——再加上一瓶不错的红酒，还有自己已经盼了两个多月的珍版书。Catherine刚刚下楼，准备好晚上关门，等着Tom来接她。Henry也已经带着Bear出去逛了很久，所以一切都相当完美。

 

顾客从另一间展厅走回来，脸上挂着微笑。

 

“我决定了——总算决定了。”他说。

 

“当然，Mr. Miller。那么您选了哪一个？瓷像还是银盘？”

 

Harold从柜台后面走到Mr. Miller身边，跟着他去到摆着玻璃展柜的房间，用他那一大圈钥匙里的一把打开柜门。

 

他又等了一分钟，礼貌地再次问道，“那么，您觉得太太会更喜欢哪一个？”

 

“我想我会选瓷像……”Mr. Miller回答。

 

“我肯定Miller太太会非常高兴的。”Harold鼓励。他拿起那匹陶瓷马，关上柜门，锁好，回到大柜台，小心翼翼把礼物用一层又一层软纸包裹起来，放在商店专用的蓝色包装盒中，又打了一个相当鲜亮的蝴蝶结。他双手把盒子交给Mr. Miller，男人看上去心情愉悦，接过礼物的同时把信用卡放在桌台上。

 

Mr. Miller终于满意地回家去了——一次又一次对Harold热情的帮忙表示衷心感谢——Harold也终于能把“欢迎，正在营业中”的挂牌换成“抱歉，已经打烊”。翻转金属牌是一天之中他最喜欢的事情，因为这代表了他如今一丝不苟的作息：早上起床，上班，晚上日暮西垂，下班。没有整夜熬着摆弄电脑——他现在已经完全抛弃了电脑。没有邮件，没有因特网，没有任何电子设备，甚至手机都没有。

 

他家里有一部古旧的座机——真的还能用——那就是他和这个世界唯一的联系了，他也只把号码给了Catherine，以防万一Mary，另一位资深店员，由于偏头痛而没法来上班。除此之外，他把所有的闲暇时间用来读书——显然他非常喜欢——再配上手边一杯上好的红酒。当然他着重阅读一些艺术类相关的书籍，因为他确实需要这方面的知识储备以便日常工作。

 

他经常在回家的路上去杂货店买各种物资，于是没到一个月，他那些特别的需要就已经被老板记了下来，每次都能准备好——比如煎绿茶的茶叶，还有Bear吃的特殊牌子的狗粮。

 

天天步行上班让他清减了些，跛脚也没那么严重了，既然疼痛有所减缓，他也能少吃一点止疼药。尽管每天晚上曾经的那些噩梦仍旧不依不饶，他到头来还是有了个喘息的机会，能在白天工作的时候恢复精神。另外，忙碌于招待客人，他也没时间沉溺于过去。既然用了现在这个身份，他就要努力做到最好。

 

Harold正在专心致致清点存货，所以没留意到情绪激动的Henry从后门冲进来，直接把Bear和其他狗狗留在了外面。

 

“Henry，还好么？”Catherine看见年轻人这样歇斯底里，静静问道。

 

“Catherine，我觉得我可能做错了什么。Bear……他不……他甚至没……那花了我整整五分钟……”Henry结结巴巴，显然还处在焦虑状态。

 

“拜托冷静下来，Henry。你在说什么？狗狗出了什么事情么？”

 

Henry深呼吸，摇摇头。“不，Bear很好。不过发生了些事情。”

 

老板探寻的眼神鼓励这个孩子继续说下去。

 

“他是我见过的最听话的狗狗，不过当我们散步路过那个咖啡馆的时候，他几乎发疯了——他死命拽着牵绳，狂叫不已，之前从来没有这样过。然后他就呜呜地，想进去咖啡馆，不过那里已经打烊了。我真的很努力去拉牵绳，可Bear显然不想离开。好像他闻到那里面有什么人似的。最终一个女人走出来，问我他到底怎么回事，我还在努力让他平静下来，带他回家。那女人告诉我店里只有她一个，其他员工都已经下班了，她也没有在店里养狗。所以肯定是某个人的气味让他这么激动？我不知道。”

 

Henry苦着脸讲完了事情的经过。

 

“你觉得我应该告诉……？在那之后就什么事都没有了，后来Bear又重新恢复了最听话的狗狗的样子。不过我不确定这次之后我还能不能继续带Bear散步，虽然我真的很愿意……”

 

通常来讲Harold只关心自己的事情，在Catherine谈论一些私人事务、或者打电话、拉着闺蜜Claudia聊天的时候他就留在前台，不过刚刚年轻人的话吸引了他的注意，于是他走到后门。

 

 _“在哪儿？”_ 这就是他简洁——但毫不含糊——的问题。

 

现在他还有机会找到John么？毕竟Bear察觉到的人只可能是John。John……想到这个名字，Harold所有压在心底的渴望挣扎着撕破理智，一股脑儿冲了出来。再见他一面！和他聊聊，和他……

 

Harold硬生生让自己的臆想停在这里。

 

Catherine和Henry同时扭过头，一脸迷惑地看着突然出现的Harold。

 

“我说，在哪儿？”Harold提高声音重复。

 

“咖啡馆？”Henry有点被吓住了，不太确定Harold想问什么。

 

“是的，如果那里就是事件的发生地？”

 

Henry茫然地点点头。

 

“那家咖啡馆叫什么？”Harold坚持，无视了Catherine质疑的眼神。

 

“Tilda咖啡，在布鲁克林……”

 

如果是在以前，他一秒钟就能在网上查到，可现在这种情况下对他来讲是根本不可能的，所以他继续追问。

 

“地址呢？”

 

Henry摇头，“我就是和Bear随便走走，然后那就发生了。我猜可能是在公园附近？”

 

Harold闭了闭眼，试图让自己冷静。从他们分开到现在已经六个多月了，再多等一两天也不会有什么问题。他会自己找到John的，只要Bear肯帮忙。

 

Catherine默默看着他的反应，很快意识到这件事对于Harold有多么重要。

 

“Tom过来的时候可以帮你用他的GPS查一下，好么？”

 

“非常感谢，Catherine。那样就帮了我大忙了。”

 

Tom刚好进门，听见最后半句话。

 

“帮了大忙？”他冲妻子笑笑。

 

“我们需要你帮忙找到布鲁克林的Tilda咖啡馆。你能用手机上的导航查查么？很紧急。”女子加了一句。

 

Tom有点吃惊，不过还是拿出了手机。

 

“当然，要是有人不介意能告诉我，为啥这个咖啡馆这么特别就更好了？”

 

“那是Bear……”Henry开口，不过Catherine及时打断了他的话。

 

“我觉得有个很重要的人在那儿。”

 

 Harold脸上有点发烫，没想到Catherine这么快就得出了结论，不过另一方面，也很高兴她能明白自己的有所保留。“我们要送你过去么？”女子问。

 

Harold的整颗心都想说是的，可Henry却接过话茬。

 

“现在那儿已经打烊了。”小伙子耸耸肩，“抱歉。”

 

Harold勉强挤出个微笑。“没关系，谢谢你。”

 

他有点头重脚轻地往外走，几乎忘记了一些非常重要的东西。

 

“等一下！”Catherine在身后招呼，“你把钥匙落在桌上了。还有Bear也在这儿，如果你还愿意带他一起走的话。”

 

女子起身走向门口，把钥匙塞进Harold手里，对他笑笑。

 

“去咖啡馆看看吧。明天中午之前我不想看到你……”

 

Harold对她的安慰和体贴倍受感动，但摇了摇头。

 

“谢谢你Catherine，可这不是……你想的那种浪漫故事。所以拜托，别再管了。”

 

“不是？”

 

Catherine挑眉，却还是放过了他，没再多问。于是Harold牵起Bear的牵绳，离开了。

 

他觉得浑身乏力，心里明白自己需要好好把事情想明白。或许咖啡馆现在已经打烊是个好事，毕竟这能让他不要冲动着直接找过去。

 

诚实来讲，他不太确定要怎样再次面对John。这会对他们的新身份造成很大的威胁么？

 

更进一步，他不太确定要 _怎样_ 接近John的新生活。如果他找到了能一起作伴的人怎么办？在咖啡馆工作意味着能遇到很多很多各式各样的人。他很确定John的魅力，英俊潇洒，让人一见倾心。

 

Harold不确定他还能满足于和John之间仅仅保持友谊。这就是了。这是最重要的一点。他终于向自己承认，他对John的渴望已经超出了曾经两人之间礼数周全的你来我往。他想要 _更多_ 。

 

猛地停下脚步，连带着身边的Bear也顿了一下，他颤抖着意识到这份压在心底的渴望竟然已经如此 _强烈_ ，难以抗拒。

 

起初他对于整件事情的感觉是，就像失去了一个朋友，无论情况好坏，都能陪在自己身边的那种挚友。随着时间流逝，他慢慢明白了，这种感觉已经深入骨血，再无法割舍。但是当渴望发展成欲望（longing become wanting）——不仅仅是灵魂伴侣，也是源自身体的渴求？

 

他暗自摇头，不知道要怎么办——于是这份不确定的思绪让他没有再往前踏出半步。

 

 

 

**Chapter 5   Bear "storms" in**

 

 

A/N:

这章献给 _Mamahub_ ，催我快点让我们的男孩重逢！

 

 

John成功熬过了周五。他试着尽量保持礼貌周全，因为今天太阳都似乎更明亮了。可能一点耐心就是他需要的全部。他知道自己擅长等待，但 _等着_ 再见到Harold似乎让他有些煎熬。

 

下了班，John回到家里，小睡一下，甚至比大家都早地到达了Rocket酒吧。这回他很享受和同事们的轻松谈笑，因为大家都在八卦——当然是很友善的——那位咖啡馆的特殊访客。

 

不过第二天早上，当一个年轻人带着一条比利时马里诺犬走进店里，来到他身边时，他却着实被弄了个措手不及。狗狗看到他的第一眼就拼命扯紧了牵绳，吠叫不停，简直疯了一般，好不容易跳过柜台扑到了John身上，拉着他跪下来，猛舔他的脸，而John——立刻认出了这是Bear——因为自己的思念之情， _还有_ 反应过来狗狗找到自己究竟意味着什么，激动得有点晕头转向。

 

他觉得自己甚至能一边开怀大笑，一边潸然泪下。

 

Brian关切的脸孔几乎是下一秒就出现在他眼前。

 

“你还好么？”

 

然后他转身，朝身边吓呆了的年轻人吼了一嗓子。

 

“能请你控制一下你的狗么？”

 

“我很抱歉，这一切都发生得太快了。一般来讲他是特别听话的狗狗……”

 

满脸通红的年轻人来到柜台后面，徒劳地试着拉回Bear。

 

“Bear！Bear？”

 

John镇定了一下情绪，用荷兰语简洁地发出命令，Bear立刻就顺从地趴了下来。

 

“这才是好狗狗！”

 

Tilda笑呵呵地凑了过来，John站起身。

 

“没事了。他认识我。”

 

John看着周围那么多挂着和善笑意的脸孔：Tilda——因为她马上就知道了，快乐已经重新回到John的生活里；Brian——他终于搞明白了狗狗和John的关系；还有Henry——因为他看出来（毕竟只要一个词就能让Bear冷静）这个 _高个子_ 一定是Catherine特意让他找的那个男人。

 

“咖啡？”John咧开嘴笑着，一边继续爱抚激动的狗狗，一边问周围的大家。

 

Tilda相当体贴地表示自己需要回去工作了，还把Brian也拉走，留给John一些空间。

 

Henry是Catherine派来的。她观察了一阵子，发现Harold根本 _没有_ 往咖啡馆这边迈出哪怕一步，不过她也很确定这小个子男人的犹豫是发自内心的担忧，所以她就叫Henry先过来，看看情况。

 

于是当John礼貌地向Henry询问狗主人的时候，年轻人竹筒倒豆子一般全跟他说了，他是怎么认识的Bear，还有他在哪里见到的狗主人——一个安静、知识渊博的男人，在Staten岛的“Arts”艺术画廊上班，今天晚上8点以后才会回家。

 

John心里急切地几乎等不到下班，但无论如何他还是好好完成了工作，毕竟对于Tilda他需要负起一份责任。然后他匆匆回家，冲了个战斗澡，虽然身体因为前一晚的辗转难眠不免疲惫，情绪却保持着高度亢奋，没几分钟就准备就绪了。

 

他是那么 _渴望_ 见到Harold，于是决定直接去他店里，就算现在还不到6点。换了两次地铁，终于他顺着街角拐个弯，来到了“Arts”艺术画廊……是了！他从街对面就看见了Harold。

 

脑子里想着Harold见到自己会是 _怎样_ 的反应，他停下来，花了点时间镇定心神。待到迈步的那一刻，他再也没有丝毫犹豫，跨过马路，直接走进小店，一颗心狂跳不已，几乎要蹦出胸膛。

 

相当精美的艺术品错落有致地摆在店里，空气中闻起来有一股原木的味道，伴着光亮剂和淡淡的薰衣草香……

 

他应该早就料到Bear会跟在Harold身边。一阵响亮的狗叫从里间传出，接着就是一团重量不偏不倚落在他脚上，Bear坐起来，兴奋地摇着尾巴。

 

然后 _他_ 来了，转过身，看到曾经的搭档（partner），Harold惊诧得一动也不能动。

 

John走近几步，嘴角弯出一抹微笑，声音沙哑，带着浓得化不开的思念。

 

“你好啊。”

 

他的心 _还在_ 砰砰狂跳。

 

Harold整个人都呆住了，忘了说话，只能怔怔回望着他。John于是又往前走了一步。

 

“你还好么？”

 

“是。”Harold终于醒过神来，“我还好。”

 

他们就站在原地，四目相对，不再言语，深深凝视着彼此，好像要把对方从里到外看个通透。

 

Catherine走了过来，可面前的两个人根本没有注意到她，就连狗狗的样子也说明了一切，Bear乖顺安静地躺在那个穿着白衬衫牛仔裤的英俊大高个儿脚边，心满意足。

 

女子看着他们，看着他们眼中对彼此深切的感情，毫无疑问，这就是那个咖啡馆的男人。绝对没错。

 

终于，Harold和John还是察觉到了身边的动静。

 

Catherine直接走到John跟前，微笑着伸出手。

 

“我是Catherine，店老板——你一定是Tilda咖啡的那个男人。很高兴终于见到你了。”

 

John也微笑着做了自我介绍，对于女子有力的握手致意心里觉得相当欢喜。不过Catherine是怎么知道他是谁的——而且还知道他在Tilda咖啡馆上班？ _为什么_ Harold没有去那儿找他？不过这些问题都可以再等等……

 

依旧保持着笑意，Catherine转向Harold。

 

“今天晚上我来做收尾。你和Bear想要放个假么？”

 

Harold只有点头，不自觉地看了John一眼。

 

“我马上回来。”

 

“Bear和我就在外面等着。”

 

John又对Catherine微笑致意，离开店铺，狗狗听话地跟在他身边。

 

当Harold也走了出来，他们俩肩并肩，却谁也不敢给对方一个拥抱，于是只好一起压马路，Harold带着John往前走。

 

“我家离这儿不远——晚餐？”

 

John根本无法拒绝。

 

“ _无论_ 你想要什么。”

 

他们沉默地走了一小会儿，John心里还在想着Catherine的话。终于他鼓起勇气，直接向Harold求证——他怎么能知道了John在 _哪里_ 以后过了这么久，却不来找他？

 

Harold在人行道中间停下来，垂下眼睛。一语不发，站了许久。

 

“你看……我心里有一部分一直都想去找你。拜托请相信我。”

 

他叹气，依旧不太确定究竟透露多少心底的感情才是明智的选择。

 

“另一部分一直在怀疑……”

 

“怀疑？怀疑什么？”John打断他的话，毫不掩饰声音里的挫败失落。

 

“这难道不是很明显么？我不希望再次把我们的生活置于危险之中。当然你能明白的。”

 

Harold继续迈步往前走，同时也继续躲避着John的视线。

 

怔了几秒，John带着Bear慢慢跟上——心里泛起了一个苦涩的结论。

 

“所以要是Catherine没有出面，你就打算让我一辈子这么等下去？”

 

这回Harold直接转过身，和他面对面，深呼吸。

 

“如果你愿意这么说，那么没错。”

 

让John相信他根本不在乎，要比用他们的友谊冒险安全得多，他不能让自己愚蠢的单相思毁了一切，Harold悲哀地和自己说。

 

但John留意到了他的躲躲闪闪，于是继续追问。

 

“你说的我只相信一半。真相是，你可能真的考虑过风险——我也是，顺便提一句——可绝对还有 _什么别的_ 你没说出来。到底是什么让你这么 _不_ 希望我知道？”

 

前特工不由分说踏上一步，推着他转过街角，拐进一条黑黢黢的小巷，两人最终站在了一排垃圾桶中间。他低头，直直望进Harold的眼睛。

 

Bear耐心地蹲在一边，好像他知道会发生什么。

 

“所以？”

 

Harold竭尽全力避免接触到John的视线，这绝对是个最 _不_ 浪漫的告白的地方。

 

“我不确定自己是不是应该打扰你在咖啡馆的生活。现在你肯定认识了更多的人，还有……”

 

“先别往下说。我以为首先我们是朋友，无论如何……”

 

“我们是。”Harold只说了两个词，顿了顿，倏然腾起的勇气让他又加了一句：“这就是 _为什么_ 。”

 

有那么一会儿，John几乎不相信自己的耳朵。

 

“等等，我没明白……”

 

但Harold已经挣开他，带着满眼的悲哀，慢慢朝着人行道走回去。这就是他害怕面对的：John觉得他只是朋友——再没有其他。

 

但突然间，John _明白_ 了，他连忙一只手搭上Harold肩膀。

 

“拜托……”前特工绝望道。

 

Harold停下来，John扳着他的肩让他转身，直接看着他的眼睛。

 

“别走。”他低声悄语。

 

然后，轻轻地，小心翼翼地，他双手捧起Harold的脸，栖身，吻了他——唇瓣堪堪蹭过彼此，但这已经足够让Harold喉间溢出一声软软的呻吟。

 

这就是给John最好的鼓励。

 

他加深了这个吻，温柔地覆上去，感觉那么美好，两人舌尖交缠，先是略微试探，接着就是完美的契合。

 

他们因为心中对彼此的 _渴望_ 而难以自持，终于在这个吻里不再掩藏。

 

是Harold先后退一步，看着气喘吁吁的John。

 

“我们还站在街上呢，”他嘟囔。

 

John因为这羞赧的语气，唇边卷起一朵微笑。

 

“先吃晚餐？”他试着安抚情绪紧张的朋友。

 

Harold点头，对他抱以浅笑。

 

“往前走有一家不错的泰国餐厅可以外卖。”

 

对自己想要什么笃定无疑，小个子男人加上一句，“我非常荣幸能邀请你光临寒舍。”

 

 

 

**Chapter 6   Taken by storm**

 

 

摘要：

这就是Rinch的部分了，不喜误入——喜欢的话，就希望看得开心啦！

 

A/N：

最后一章献给 _scully1138_ _，给了我无数鼓励的朋友！_

 

 

当Harold和John回到Harold那间老旧的公寓，他们已经饥饿难耐——当然不仅仅是需要食物。尽管他们还是先填饱了肚子……

 

趁Harold准备晚餐的功夫，John快速检查了一遍这里，觉得简直每个角落都洒满了小个子的痕迹，特别是书房堆着的那些书籍。Bear一开始还跟着他，不过很快就回到自己位于厨房门口的床上，显然察觉到高个子主人的心思不在自己身上。

 

用过晚餐，外加一杯Harold珍藏的上好红酒，他们来到书房，John心情愉悦地听Harold讲述他的工作，还有那些艺术方面的事情。他觉得这是从两人分开之后的第一次，自己能如此放松，就因为Harold终于再一次回到了自己身边。

 

他目不转睛看着小个子男人，Harold也回望着他，渐渐不再说话。

 

John放下玻璃杯，缩短了两人之间的距离。

 

对Harold笑笑，他又一次吻上去——亲吻他柔软温暖的嘴唇，没有一丝迟疑。羞赧着涨红了脸，Harold鼓起勇气回应了他——这个吻感觉那么完美，让他心跳加速——很快John就需要用意志力控制住自己 _逐渐高涨_ 的情欲。

 

“让我和你做爱吧。”他沉下声音，咬着Harold的耳朵轻叹。（Let me make love to you）

 

John的手指动作不稳地一点一点描过Harold的下颌线，徘徊在他脖颈的动脉上，引得Harold颤抖着抿起下唇。小个子在这份点火般的碰触里气息凌乱——所有那些无需言表的渴望，所有那些未曾说出口的深情，在此刻一并爆发出来。

 

他再也不担心John知道自己有多么牵挂了——他确定自己的身体已经代替大脑，给出了最诚实的回答。

 

Harold闭上眼，让官能的浪潮将自己淹没：John的手在他身上爱抚，带着他走到卧室，帮他脱掉衣服，动作那么温柔，就算他看不到，也能感觉得到。

 

John让他在床上躺舒服了，飞快脱掉自己的衣服，来到他身后。Harold只觉得有一具火热强壮的躯体——绷紧的肌肉，光滑的皮肤——紧紧抱住自己，耳边是John心满意足的低喘。John的脸贴着他的发梢，温暖的呼吸拂过他的耳尖。

 

Harold放弃自控，一次又一次抽气呻吟，意识到身体里的这份热情长久以来一直在等待着John亲手释放——沿着他的脊柱落下一连串亲吻，舔过他的后腰，让他浑身剧烈颤抖，John的手温柔探入他大腿内侧， _终于_ 握住了他早已硬得发痛的性器。

 

Harold一惊，压制不住的叹息从发抖的双唇间溢出，热量在身体最深处慢慢积聚，他真的不想这么快就结束。

 

察觉到他的心思，John握住了他的手，帮他松开攥紧的拳头，拉着Harold的手掌贴上自己的胸口，又把自己的手也覆上去。Harold深呼吸，试着稍稍稳定激荡的欲望。

 

“我没法坚持……多久了……让我……也帮你……”

 

“不急。”John用他温柔略带沙哑的嗓音安慰，再次慢慢开始帮Harold手淫。

 

“我……渴望你。我……需要你。我已经等了……太久。 _相信_ 我。”

 

Harold在如此不顾一切的剖白下，终于不再忍耐，让自己对John的感情替代了苦苦自抑的理智，越过巅峰。

 

过了一小会儿，他迷迷糊糊醒过来，发现自己被John抱在怀里，大个子正眼睛眨也不眨地盯着他。

 

“现在觉得好些了？”John温暖地笑笑。

 

Harold仔细端详眼前的男人良久，猛然意识到，自己正如此安逸地和John肌肤相亲，他的爱人那令他心安的气息包围着他保护着他。心底里最深切的感情居然成为现实，让他由衷欣喜，不自觉地抬起手，指尖描画着John的胸膛，探索着属于他的领地。

 

John呼吸一紧。

 

“一个问题。”他静静开口。

 

“什么？”

 

Harold停下手上的动作，迎上他朋友——现在是爱人的目光。谁能想到，所有他那些隐秘的 _渴望_ 居然最终能在John身上得到同样深情的回报？

 

“你需要多久才会决定来咖啡馆？再一个月？一年？”

 

“哦……”Harold叹了口气，“真相是——我不知道。”

 

“可我以为你是这世上最勇敢的人。”

 

John是在和他调笑——心里明白这个问题可能永远都不会有答案——他其实更感激Bear，还有Catherine的出手和Tilda的帮忙。

 

“我知道。”Harold承认，“这就是……我没有你那种行动的勇气，去在对的时间 _做_ 正确的事。” 

 

“但你现在在做的……”

 

John在Harold伸手探索他身体的同时气喘吁吁。小个子男人望进那双青蓝色的眼睛（steel-blue），里面满满都是爱恋，令得他心跳几乎漏了一拍。所以这一次，是 _他_ 主动吻了John，两人舌头相互交缠，呼吸融为一处，沉溺于四唇相接的触感和温暖甜蜜的情欲。

 

John搂着他，身子紧绷，心跳如鼓，渴望带起的火苗烧得他肌肤发烫。他的 _欲望_ 如此强烈，亲吻只不过是开始而已。弓起身，被想要把Harold占为己有，同时也被Harold独占的冲动灼烤着，他必须确认Harold属于他，只属于他一人。

 

John重新开始爱抚Harold的身体，却被小个子男人捉住了手腕。

 

“这次……让我来。”

 

他顺从地停止动作，感受着自己在Harold一寸一寸的啃咬舔吻中轻轻发抖，感受着男人细细描过 _他_ 火烫肿胀的勃起。John明白他的意图，想要试着攒起力气告诉他他不需要这样做，可Harold的温存让他犹豫了。小个子轻柔的爱抚和仔细的舔舐让他好像身在天堂同时又饱受折磨，除了交出自己，任凭胯下硬得几乎要爆炸的性器被如此耐心如此充满爱意地照顾，他什么都做不了，只能仰起头，呻吟着，被欲望的波涛一次又一次冲击。

 

终于，他快要到极限了，小心地放松脖颈，重新躺平。

 

“够了。”

 

John差点不认得自己的声音，因为之前的压抑而完全嘶哑，他拉着Harold面对自己，却在爱人眼中捕捉到了一抹不太确定的情绪。

 

“一起……”他颤抖的呼吸落在Harold唇角，再一次热切地吻他。

 

John贴着Harold挺身，让两人之间不再有一丝缝隙，同时所有的理智和自控都已经灰飞烟灭……

 

没有言语，只有凌乱的喘息和湿漉漉柔软的呢喃，他们陷入最原始的本能，被心底里爆发出的热情淹没，四肢交缠，今夕何夕。

 

两人抱在一起，谁也没说话，过了很久，Harold还是忍不住提出了脑子里一直想着的最后一个问题。

 

“你会和我待在一起么？”（Will you stay with me）

 

John深情地看着他。

 

“你当真相信我不会？”

 

问题的答案已经不言自明，不过Harold依旧叹了口气。

 

“我只是需要听见那个字，”他温言道。

 

John微笑，轻轻吻他。

 

“我会和你在一起，Harold。无论我们还有多少时间，我都会一直和你在一起。”

 

 

 

END

 


End file.
